


Lupo Bianco che mi divora

by BloodyIria



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Client!Geralt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Prostitute!Jaskier, Prostitution, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyIria/pseuds/BloodyIria
Summary: [Scritta per il tredicesimo p0rnfest!]Nella taverna c’è un buon odore. Il legno dalle venature rossastre quasi risplende contro le fiamme delle lampade, le voci degli ospiti sono alte e gioviali e l’alcol profuma di fiori e di zucchero.La legna che brucia nel camino della grande sala emana un aroma simile a quello del dente di leone, e tutt’attorno aleggia l’odore pieno e intenso di carne e di stufato. Geralt evita il bancone, e va a sedere ad un tavolo isolato, dove la luce delle lanterne e del fuoco è appena più debole. Ha ancora il viso nascosto dal cappuccio del mantello, e nonostante il tepore accomodante del luogo, preferisce restare celato.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Lupo Bianco che mi divora

**Fandom: The Witcher**  
**Pair: Geralt di Rivia /Jaskier (Ranuncolo)**  
**Prompt: prostitute!au: prostitute!Jaskier, client!Geralt**  


**Lupo Bianco che mi divora**

Jaskier si rigira nel letto con un lamento, ancora troppo intontito dall’ennesima notte insonne appena trascorsa.  
Per un po’ prova a starsene sdraiato, immobile nel contemplare il soffitto con la speranza che la stanza smetta di ruotare, poi si porta le mani gelide al viso, tenendo i palmi premuti sulle palpebre per alcuni lunghi istanti.  
Quando riapre gli occhi, tutto è più fermo e meno instabile. Il letto non si muove, il soffitto è lontano e il suo corpo non gli sembra più solo una pesante e inutile appendice di carne e ossa.  
Sospira, e si decide ad alzarsi.  
Mesi prima avrebbe semplicemente preso delle droghe e se ne sarebbe tornato a dormire alla grossa, recuperando le ore che aveva trascorso a succhiare cazzi o a cavalcare culi.  
_Valeriana in abbondanza, melissa, un po’ di camomilla e una buona dose di lavanda per la botta finale._  
La brutta e amara notizia è che negli ultimi tempi ha costatato quanto quelle dolci combinazioni per il mondo dei sogni siano divenute quasi del tutto inutili. Certo, se avesse avuto qualcosa di più pesante sotto mano, sarebbe stata solo l’ennesima e gustosa tentazione... il papavero da oppio, magari. Avrebbe dovuto appuntarselo da qualche parte.  
All’alcol, invece, ha rinunciato da un po’: troppi problemi per il suo attuale lavoro e, nonostante tutto, desidera rimanere quanto più lucido possibile per gestire certe particolari situazioni.  
Sorride aspramente, guardando il proprio riflesso nello specchio ossidato della camera, e con la punta delle dita sfiora le borse scure e gonfie che decorano il contorno dei suoi occhi.  
Cala la testa nel catino preparato di fianco al letto e si riversa la brocca di acqua gelida sui capelli, cosa probabilmente poco utile a ripulire via lo sperma rimastovi appiccicato, ma non ha davvero le energie per strofinare o darsi la pena di usare oli essenziali.  
Dodici ore e sarebbe ritornato in uno stato pietoso, quindi perché sforzarsi?  
_Per i clienti?_  
Chiude gli occhi e respira a fondo.  
Fra i velluti e i drappi della stanza è ancora intrappolato l’odore degli incensi e degli aromi afrodisiaci della notte. Li sente pungere contro le narici, arrivare al palato e poi pizzicare: gli danno la nausea; e in fondo rappresentano un silenzioso e doloroso monito per ogni segno impresso sul corpo, per tutti i lividi e i morsi neri che gli percorrono il ventre e il torace.  
Lo avvolgono e gli ricordano che più nulla gli appartiene, che anche un suo capello ha un prezzo e che per ogni abuso lasciato impresso sulla pelle il suo valore _cala_.  
_D’altra parte, chi desidererebbe acquistare un pezzo di carne già masticato e poi sputato?_  
  
Separarsi da Geralt ha segnato profondamente la sua vita. Viaggiando e cantando le avventure del Lupo Bianco, Jaskier ha avuto la fortuna, inizialmente, di attirare a sé curiosi e ammiratori, ai quali si sono aggiunti, poi, volti marci con maschere traboccanti di promesse di gloria e di occasioni dorate.  
Per un po’, con la sua voce e le sue ballate ha riempito le taverne, _poi non è più bastato_.  
L’oro si è trasformato in bronzo, pane e miele in zuppe d’acqua sporca… senza avere più nulla di nuovo da raccontare, la folla che inizialmente lo ha acclamato si è ridotta presto ad un pugno di luridi e ingordi uomini più interessati al suo culo, che alle composizioni in cui aveva riversato cuore e anima.  
Quindi, quando affamato e in preda al gelo dell’inverno, gli sono stati proposti una camera confortevole, un caldo giaciglio e pasti quotidiani in cambio della più totale sottomissione, Jaskier ha accettato senza alcuna esitazione.  
_Non aveva più nulla da perdere._  
Il liuto elfico, tutto ciò che di concreto gli restava del legame con Geralt, lo aveva venduto tempo prima per pagarsi una notte in un pagliaio e la possibilità di mangiare i resti sul fondo del calderone in una vecchia locanda.  
Era stato come morire.  
_D’altra parte, cos’è un bardo senza la musica, se non un folle in bilico sulla fine del suo mondo?_  
  
Geralt si è spinto fino a quella cittadina di confine seguendo le dicerie sulla presenza di una Banshee.  
Non che ci creda davvero, in realtà, soprattutto valutando come quelle creature non abbiano assolutamente nulla di malvagio, se non una fama triste e crudele, ma si tratta di un possibile incarico e, al di là di tutto, ha bisogno di un tetto sulla testa e di riposare in un vero letto, almeno per una notte.  
Quando giunge in paese in tarda serata, il cielo è già nero e sul sentiero si accumulano strati di nebbia densa e grigia. Non c’è nessuno in giro, e i pochi che ancora sono in strada si affrettano a rientrare in casa e a sbarrare le porte.  
Geralt scruta la via principale, in cerca delle finestre polverose di una locanda illuminata, e solo dopo essersi inoltrato nel villaggio, scorge, infine, le luci aranciate di una taverna e il tipico baccano conviviale.  
  
Quando entra nel locale, nessuno sembra accorgersi di lui.  
Nella taverna c’è un buon odore. Il legno dalle venature rossastre quasi risplende contro le fiamme delle lampade, le voci degli ospiti sono alte e gioviali e l’alcol profuma di fiori e di zucchero.  
La legna che brucia nel camino della grande sala emana un aroma simile a quello del dente di leone, e tutt’attorno aleggia l’odore pieno e intenso di carne e di stufato.  
Geralt evita il bancone, e va a sedere ad un tavolo isolato, dove la luce delle lanterne e del fuoco è appena più debole. Ha ancora il viso nascosto dal cappuccio del mantello, e nonostante il tepore accomodante del luogo, preferisce restare celato.  
Da quando ha ripreso a muoversi da solo, l’ombra è tornata ad essere un’amica preziosa. Senza la voce di Jaskier come sottofondo, il silenzio è più prepotente, quasi totalizzante. Spesso ne sente il peso asfissiante come fosse un cappio attorno alla gola, alle volte invece si tramuta in un ronzio ossessivo che lo porta a gridare nel mezzo della notte, quando diventa così assordante da essere intollerabile persino per lui.  
Non che l’assenza del bardo lo turbi davvero, e tuttavia il giovane è entrato nella sua vita con tanta logorroica esuberanza, che lo Strigo ha temuto davvero di perdere il controllo sulla propria eremitica quotidianità. Quindi, riabituarsi ad essere solo in una stanza o in un rifugio è diventato un percorso lento e accidentato, perché nel dormiveglia, alle volte, ancora lo avverte cantare, accordare il liuto o prendere appunti su una pergamena scricchiolante…  


*Come un uccello perso nel vento,  
Prego che il mio richiamo  
raggiunga lo stormo perduto.  
  
Ma l’oscurità che era sul tuo viso,  
Ha lasciato il marchio della sua maledizione anche sul mio.  
  
Non una cicatrice, ma la disperazione  
e il desiderio di averti.  
Non comprendi che quel calore nel torace  
È chiamato da tutti cuore?  
  
Che io ho visto.  
E sarei rimasto con te  
finché non si fosse spezzato e mostrato ai tuoi occhi.  
  
Ne avrei raccolto i pezzi,  
E con essi ti avrei nascosto  
dallo sguardo cupido del mondo.  
  
Per amore, se di amore si trattava  
Ti avrei accompagnato in eterno.  
Ma l’umano è un fiore che sboccia  
Solo per appassire.  
E se al prezzo della vita  
Potessi tornare a camminare con te  
Oh, fino al mio ultimo respiro  
Invocherei il tuo nome.  
  
Oh, Lupo Bianco.  
Lupo Bianco che mi divora.  
Lupo Bianco che ha ingoiato le mie ali  
E masticato il cuore.*

  
Geralt alza gli occhi dalla birra scura che sta sorseggiando.  
La voce che canta è udibile appena, un soffio leggero cullato dal crepitìo del fuoco, eppure potrebbe riconoscerla anche tra mille sussurri.  
È fresca e chiara come acqua. Jaskier scandisce ogni sillaba, la lascia vibrare e poi sfumare in un bisbiglio leggero.  
È seduto ad un tavolo forse anche più nascosto, cosa che per un istante lo lascia dubbioso sull’identità del giovane – considerando quanto normalmente sia propenso ad attirare l’attenzione anche nel peggior modo possibile – ed è circondato da un gruppo di alcuni uomini.  
Lo toccano, _interrompendolo_ , e le loro mani sono ovunque.  
Dopo la canzone, Jaskier addenta un fico rosso e succoso, e la buccia nera sembra sanguinare sotto il suo morso. Ride contro l’orecchio di uno che ha la mano nei suoi calzoni e la lingua sul suo collo. Geralt osserva la scena, e qualcosa in lui _brucia_.  
Non realizza quanta gelosia ci sia nel suo agire, non sa neanche se sia corretto definire quel suo moto furioso nei limiti di un sentimento che _non_ può appartenergli, eppure si muove verso quel banchetto di vino e sesso.  
Jaskier ha lasciato perdere il fico, quasi lo avesse solo usato per addolcire il palato prima di un aspro boccone, e si è inginocchiato fra le gambe dell’uomo che lo stava baciando poco prima.  
Ha il suo pene gonfio in bocca, quando Geralt addormenta con un pugno il povero maiale e poi tutta la sua compagnia di buffoni con i cazzi già scoperti ed eretti.  
Il bardo non comprende cosa sia accaduto, forse troppo confuso dalla droga, dall’alcol o magari da entrambi.  
Alza gli occhi blu su Geralt e per un lungo istante pare non riconoscerlo.  
Lo Strigo, invece, lo guarda dall’alto e osserva quanto gli occhi gonfi e neri siano un’offesa per il viso di Jaskier, e come le guance scavate lo rendano più simile ad una maschera funebre – un triste spettro della morte.  
Quando Jaskier finalmente realizza che il volto che ha davanti è quello di Geralt, indietreggia.  
È seduto a terra, le gambe piegate e leggermente divaricate.  
Per un istante sembra terrorizzato. Schiude le labbra, come se desiderasse dire qualcosa, poi le serra di scatto e nel suo sguardo si agita una disperazione soffocante.  
Geralt lo avverte sulla pelle. Si perde nel tumulto delle emozioni che sconvolgono il giovane e non è pronto a sentirle così tanto vicine da _appartenergli_.  
_Fa male._  
_Più di un fendente, più di un veleno corrosivo._  
Brucia talmente a fondo da carbonizzare ogni sua volontà di voltarsi e di lasciarlo lì.  
_Abbandonarlo di nuovo._  
Il bardo si passa una mano sul viso e, deglutendo, si alza barcollando.  
Gli dà la schiena e, poggiandosi al tavolo, prende uno dei boccali degli uomini ormai senza sensi. Quindi, sputa a terra il liquore scuro, come a sciacquarsi la bocca e si passa la mano sulle labbra gonfie.  
“Geralt di Rivia. Il potente Witcher. Il Lupo Bianco.”  
Non si è ancora voltato.  
Il suo tono è strascicato, come fosse ubriaco e inebriato da chissà quale droga. _Da chissà quanto tempo._  
Jaskier ride, porge il boccale in direzione dello Strigo, come a brindare alla sua salute, e addenta un acino d’uva rossa da un piatto sul banchetto imbandito.  
Le sue spalle tremano e, finalmente, Ranuncolo si decide a guardarlo.  
“Hai abbastanza monete addosso per ripagarmi di quanto perduto da ogni cliente, pezzente di un Witcher?”  
  
Jaskier ha cercato Geralt a lungo, dopo la rottura alla tana del Drago.  
Irrimediabilmente, i suoi occhi hanno scandagliato d’istinto gli angoli più oscuri delle taverne visitate, e nonostante la sofferenza al ricordo della rabbia nello sguardo e nella voce dello Strigo, ogni volta il suo cuore è sprofondato un po’ più a fondo, fino a fermarsi.  
_Fino a rinunciare._  
Vederlo lì, in quell’istante, lo mortifica.  
_Non è più un bardo._  
Sulle labbra ha impresso il sapore dello sperma e le sue mani non impugnano un liuto da troppo tempo.  
Ha acconsentito a lasciarsi strappare l’anima; e avere così vicino il brandello più grande che ancora sanguina è uno strazio.  
“Jaskier... “  
Ranuncolo è percorso da un brivido.  
Il tono di Geralt è profondo come lo ricorda e la sua voce vibra attraverso tutto il corpo del giovane, scuotendolo con forza.  
“Cosa diavolo stai facendo?”  
Il tono del Witcher è incredulo, quasi confuso; ed è incredibile, in parte quasi soddisfacente per Ranuncolo.  
Jaskier lo ha spiazzato, e Geralt continua a fissarlo mentre il bardo muove due passi verso di lui. Sono vicini, e per quanto coperto dall’odore di sudore, di sesso e di alcol, lo Strigo avverte ancora il vago sentore di fiori, _denti di leone_ , tutt’attorno al giovane. Poi, posa gli occhi sulle labbra appena tumefatte del compagno: c’è un segno violaceo sul profilo di un angolo, sembra un morso, e lo strato di sangue è fresco.  
Quando Jaskier sorride di nuovo, Geralt trova quell’espressione più spaventosa di qualsiasi mostro mai affrontato.  
Non c’è tenerezza, non percepisce più la dolcezza dei suoi occhi o il calore ruggente del desiderio di vita e di avventure.  
“Mpf... La mia musica è come una torta senza ripieno, e per questo mi sono dedicato a ciò in cui eccello di certo: il sesso.”  
Geralt ammutolisce, senza fiato, come colpito da un pugno in pieno stomaco.  
Jaskier gli ha posato le mani ai lati del viso – sono gelide, e non le ricordava tanto scheletriche o deboli – e respira contro la sua bocca.  
È una recita crudele.  
Ranuncolo vorrebbe stringerlo, pregarlo di portarlo via da lì e di ucciderlo, pur di non sentire più quel vuoto schiacciante e di non morire sotto la violenza malata e rapace dell’ennesimo stupro feroce.  
Eppure resta lì, a sfiorargli le labbra in un bacio paradossalmente innocente che sa di sangue, certo, ma è anche dolce come la frutta e caldo come una brezza estiva.  
“Quindi, Witcher. Mi risarcisci per i clienti persi, o preferisci provare la merce..?”  
  
Sono nella camera di Jaskier.  
C’è il suo odore, forte ed intenso. È impregnato in ogni asse di legno, fra i tessuti e le lenzuola e si mischia a tante altre essenze più acri o spiacevoli.  
Geralt si sente ferire ad ogni respiro, perché quasi gli sembra di vederli uno ad uno, i clienti di  
Jaskier, ed è più doloroso dell’argento fra le carni.  
Ranuncolo lo fa sedere con sé sul letto spazioso, si posiziona fra le sue gambe e lo bacia di nuovo, più vorace e spietato.  
C’è una pigrizia meccanica nei movimenti della sua bocca, come se stesse recitando una parte ormai abusata fino alla noia e Geralt lo ferma.  
_Non è ciò che desidera._  
_Vuole parlargli._  
_Farlo davvero._  
Scusarsi e riversare il suo cuore fra quelle fragili mani.  
“Cosa ti è successo, idiota di un bardo?”  
Non gli esce affatto bene come domanda.  
Le parole scivolano senza freni, ispide e burbere e vorrebbe solo ritirarle ed ingoiarle.  
“Non sono più un bardo.”  
La risposta di Jaskier giunge gelida e secca. Non lo guarda negli occhi, fingendosi impegnato a disfare in uno scatto secco il pettorale in cuoio borchiato che l’altro indossa.  
Geralt intravede un vago sogghigno, e per un istante riluce una sorta di soddisfazione quasi nostalgica nello sguardo del giovane, poi Ranuncolo infila le mani fra le aperture della camicia larga e scura che avvolge lo Strigo, e le dita tremanti sfiorano il suo torace nudo.  
“E noto che tu sei più loquace come cliente che come compagno di viaggio.”  
Jaskier glie lo dice in un soffio. Ora ha la lingua lungo la gola di Geralt e il cuore del Witcher batte lento contro la punta tesa. Gli sta attraversando il collo, assaporando il sale della pelle calda e sottile; poi, si sposta verso il profilo affilato della mandibola, per succhiargli, infine, il lobo di un orecchio.  
“Avrei dovuto proporti il sesso in cambio della possibilità di accompagnarti in giro fin da subit-…”  
Geralt lo allontana con uno scatto brusco. Lo blocca per le spalle, ma il giovane bardo ha  
lo sguardo più arrabbiato che confuso o ferito.  
C’è una tempesta nei suoi occhi, si agita con violenza e irrigidisce i suoi lineamenti, rendendoli come pietra.  
“Fai lo schizzinoso? Forse sarebbe stato meglio e più soddisfacente ritrovare il mio cadavere, piuttosto. Un desiderio andato a vuoto ancora una volta...”  
Quell’espressione gli fa male, Geralt la avverte simile ad un grido di agonia.  
“Lo sai che non intendevo davvero quelle parole. Ero arrabbiato e confuso. Non ho badato al loro peso... e ti ho distrutto.”  
Tenta di dirgli, gli occhi dorati e ferini fermi in quelli di Jaskier.  
Geralt gli tiene le mani sulle spalle ossute e, rispetto all’ultima volta in cui l’ha trascinato via di peso da un pericolo, fa male constatare quanto ora sia diverso il suo corpo.  
“Mi hai ferito. Non mi sarebbe importato se fosse stato chiunque altro, ma tu...” Jaskier si sposta di nuovo verso di lui e su di lui, e Geralt si sente nudo e fragile.  
Gli posa le mani sui fianchi, scivola con le dita sul bordo dei pantaloni in velluto pregiato e le loro labbra si sfiorano ancora.  
“... eri così fondamentale. Una sola parola. Sarebbe bastata una sola richiesta e ti avrei offerto tutto il mio sostegno, sacrificato ogni muscolo del mio corpo e dato via la mia voce. Solo per Geralt di Rivia.”  
Jaskier prende una delle sue mani. La bacia al centro del palmo caldo e se la porta al cuore.  
Quindi, seguendo i comandi e i desideri del più giovane, Geralt gli sbottona l’ampia blusa, lasciandola scivolare via lungo le braccia.  
È allora che lo Strigo scopre e rivela la pelle illividita del torace del compagno.  
Ci sono segni freschi, profondi e rossi; altre ferite, invece, sono guarite, tracciando cicatrici sottili e perlacee sulla cute bianca.  
Geralt segue quei ghirigori con le labbra. Li bacia a lungo, succhia la pelle delicata con cura e poi ricerca il suo viso.  
Vuole guardarlo, attraversare quegli occhi profondi e perdersi in essi. Desidera esser certo che Jaskier non scivoli via dal suo abbraccio e che non indietreggi.  
“Mi dispiace. Non avrei mai voluto... questo per te.”   
Lo Strigo lo abbraccia.  
Sono stretti l’uno all’altro, vulnerabili come bambole di pezza, però i loro respiri sono caldi e costanti, e il sangue ribolle attraverso le membra nude.  
“Allora liberami. Dal dolore, dal marcio che mi ricopre. Mi sento come un morto che cammina, Geralt...”  
Jaskier sorride mentre parla, però la sua espressione è spezzata dal dolore.  
C’è una luce rinata nel suo sguardo, ma il Witcher non osa chiamarla o riconoscerla come _fiducia_.  
“Dimostrami che il mio respiro e il mio sangue hanno ancora un valore.” La voce del bardo  
per un attimo si incrina.  
Geralt ne è dilaniato.  
_“Ti prego.”_

Geralt ha il corpo di Jaskier sotto di sé.  
Il giovane è totalmente nudo e il Witcher ha lasciato l’ombra dei suoi baci su ogni lembo di carne.  
Ora è fra le sue gambe piegate. Gli accarezza con la bocca l’interno coscia e poi si sposta verso il suo pene.  
Lo prende in una mano e lo massaggia fino ad averlo più turgido sotto i tocchi attenti e inaspettatamente delicati.  
Quindi, dopo averne baciato tutta la lunghezza, lo attraversa con la lingua, dalla base dei testicoli fino alla punta.  
Jaskier geme e si inarca. Mormora il nome dello Strigo e Geralt sorride.  
Lo prende in bocca che è eretto e già bagnato, quindi succhia fino a sentire le prime gocce di sperma contro il palato e, soltanto allora, lo lascia andare.  
“Mi piace la tua voce, la tua musica... l’entusiasmo con cui decori e perfezioni le tue ballate.”  
Glie lo mormora ad un orecchio mentre lo aiuta a sedersi. Jaskier ride, e stavolta la sua risata ha un suono più sincero.  
“Non credo sia il momento migliore per questo genere di confessioni.” Commenta in un mugugno e lo guarda con tristezza.  
Geralt è seduto con lui, gli sfiora le labbra a più riprese, poi gli tiene il viso tra le mani e gli bacia la fronte in un gesto tenero e imprevisto.  
Jaskier trema e si aggrappa allo Strigo. Il Witcher ha un odore forte, di erbe medicinali e sangue; di terra bagnata e sudore, però sfuma con delicatezza sulla pelle, si trasforma e si plasma, aderendo sul più giovane come una seconda pelle e un manto protettivo.  
Può sentirlo, è un calore che lo nutre, intimo e dolce, e lo rende più forte.  
“Non canto più.”  
Jaskier fissa Geralt su di lui.  
Lo Strigo ha le ginocchia che affondano nel letto morbido ai lati delle sue gambe e Geralt per un istante gli solleva il mento per guardarlo. Quindi, si china verso di lui e il bardo lo avverte posizionarsi poco sopra la propria erezione, ora ferma fra i glutei del compagno. Freme e fissa il Witcher, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e il suo respiro accelera.  
“Cosa..?”  
Geralt ha ripreso in una mano il pene del giovane, e lo preme contro il proprio orifizio.  
I muscoli dello Strigo si tendono e Jaskier lo contempla, sentendo poi l’erezione quasi bruciare.  
L’ampio torace di Geralt è contratto, l’addome è disegnato e definito, e le cosce possenti sono un fascio di nervi e tendini, muscoli scolpiti nella carne sottile e dura.  
Quando si lascia penetrare, lo Strigo lo avvolge, stringendolo in sé; e Jaskier non riesce a trattenere un gemito più alto.  
“Ma puoi farlo per me, vedo.” Geralt lo mormora con tono soddisfatto e c’è un sogghigno divertito sulle sue labbra; la voce bassa e profonda risuona chiara nel silenzio della stanza e poi vibra in un lungo gemito.  
I loro respiri sono in sincrono. Geralt prende tutta l’aria dai polmoni di Jaskier e il bardo si inebria della bocca del compagno.  
La morde, e Geralt si muove su di lui, più veloce, con intensità crescente, lasciandosi colpire fino in fondo. Lo risucchia e lo trattiene, divorandolo famelico e il suono dei suoi sospiri è quasi animalesco.  
“Toccami.”  
Jaskier non se lo lascia ripetere.  
Prende il pene di Geralt in una mano, e lo masturba seguendo il ritmo di quella cavalcata.  
C’è frenesia e il loro amplesso è selvaggio – colmo, tuttavia, di attenzioni e di cure.  
Si guardano negli occhi e in quelli di Geralt è impresso il bisogno del perdono, come una preghiera, anzi una _supplica_ di redenzione.  
Nel tepore e nella delicatezza dell’abbraccio che condividono, le loro mani, infine, si intrecciano.  
Jaskier si aggrappa a lui.  
Sente Geralt venire tra i loro ventri, stringerlo in un abbraccio e muoversi, trattenendolo ancora per lasciargli raggiungere l’orgasmo; e il giovane si abbandona a quelle attenzioni, cullato dalle sue braccia forti.  
Nudi nel corpo e nell’anima, si sdraiano assieme e il Witcher lo tiene a sé.  
Jaskier ha visto tutto di lui: la furia della lotta, le mutazioni, le armi, le cicatrici e l’odiosa recita di disumanità; _e lo ha accettato senza riserve_.  
“Domani ti porto via.”  
Geralt gli parla contro un orecchio, passandogli le dita tra i capelli, su e giù, e il giovane chiude gli occhi, rilassato ai suoi tocchi, sospeso in un dolce e pigro dormiveglia.  
_Non permetterò che tu appassisca._  
Jaskier ha un profumo di fiori, denti di leone dalle note dolci come quelle di un frutto, e il solo pensiero che quell’aroma sia stato deturpato e abusato lo _disgusta_ , fino a trascinarlo sull’orlo di una furia cieca e vendicativa.  
_Mai più._  


*Lupo Bianco,  
Geralt, Geralt di Rivia,  
ti affido tutto ciò che mi resta.  
Un’anima infranta  
e il primo battito  
di una vita nuova.*

  
***Fine**  
  
Decisamente self indulgent come fic.  
Chiedo perdono. :°D  
  
(Also, visto che non era specificato come modern setting… la prostitute!au è finita nel mondo di The Witcher come What if? moooooolto wut??? :°D).  
  



End file.
